XMen Institute 2: Teaching and Mutant Ordeals
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: Now, this story is focusing on the second generation X-Men and their first day of teaching classes!
1. Chapter 1: The Second Generation XMen!

Chapter 1: The Second Generation X-Men Part Two!

Well folks, now that we have introduced the first generation X-Men (or the original five X-Men, whichever one you like to call them) to you readers, allow us to introduce you to the coolest, the hippest, the most popular generation of X-Men to ever grace upon the steps of the world of the X-Men: the second generation! Now come on, you probably already know who the members of the second generation X-Men are since they were mentioned in the previous story, but just to refresh your memory, here's a brief summary on each character from the second generation:

James "Logan" Howlett: codename WOLVERINE; Canadian mutant who has an admantium skeleton and has claws that retracts from his hands and has an attitude the size of Texas.

Kurt Wagner: codename NIGHTCRAWLER; German mutant who has an appearance of a blue demon, but actually has a heart of gold.

Ororo Munroe: codename STORM; mutant who was once known as a goddess of Africa who has the ability to control the weather to her will and is a motherly figure to all of the X-Men (next to Jean Grey).

Piotr _Nikolaievitch_ Rasputin: codename COLOSSUS: Russian mutant who can turn his skin to pure organic steel and is probably the gentlest hearted mutant in the Institute, if you can over look his enormous height and muscular body.

And last but not least…

Kitty Pryde: codename SHADOWCAT; Jewish mutant who has the ability to phase through any substance matter and is the youngest mutant of this generation.

There were actually three other mutants who were in this group, but for some oddball reason, they are missing in action, with two of them dying. The two that died were Sean Cassidy, codename BANSHEE who was an Irish mutant who can produce a super sonic scream that can take down any enemies and the second member that died was John Proudstar, codename THUNDERBIRD (the original THUNDERBIRD); a mutant who was born into the Apache tribe and possessed superhuman strength. Unfortunately, he was killed on the second generation's first mission. Then there was Shiro Yoshida: codename SUNFIRE; Japanese mutant who can shoot out plasma blasts and was only briefly on the team since he didn't want to work with the X-Men in the first place. His current whereabouts is unknown at this point.

It would be said that the second generation had the cruddiest lives ever with half of their team members being dead or being missing in action, but hey, they managed to survive through any kind of ordeal they went through.

Just like the first generation X-Men, they got their ups and downs in teaching young mutants to not only learn about the usual material you learn in school like geography or English, but to also learn how to control their mutant powers. As for their day at the school, well see for yourself.

In a classroom on the north end of the Institute, Piotr Rasputin is teaching an art class to a group of mutant students.

"Hello everyone! Today I will be teaching about the different forms of art such as abstract art, surreal art and concrete art. But, before we get into learning about the different forms of art, I want everyone to paint a picture that is most important to them and I will be looking at your artwork to see your progress."

As Piotr went around the classroom, praising everyone's art work, he came to this one mutant student who was painting feverishly at his artwork.

"Ah! It looks like a work of progress is in session. So, how is your wor-?"

Piotr than looked on in shock as he saw that the student's painting was of a naked woman posing in a seductive way.

"Boize Moi! Umm.. I mean, good job! Good job! We just have to keep it out of any art gallery where a staff member will look at the painting and possibly be…astonished with how…mesmerizing this painting is! Moving on!"

In the next classroom, a counseling session is taking place as Kitty Pryde is trying to help a young student get through his problems.

"It's like I have this problem with the idea about being a mutant Ms. Pryde. I mean, I like the fact that I can create supersonic waves whenever I clap my hands together, but sometimes it feels like anyone who is not a mutant sees me in a really weird way. What can I do about it?"

"Well, it seems to me that you really enjoy your powers and that is an aspect you like about being a mutant. But, you also want to be accepted by everyone because of your powers. It is great that you want to develop relationships with other people, especially humans, but what's so important here is that you love your powers and therefore, you love yourself for being a mutant who has these powers, even though others may not like your powers. Do you understand what I'm saying?" said Kitty.

"Oh yeah! I understand, but I got a question to ask you," said the student.

"Yes?" asked Kitty.

"Do you seriously have small breasts?" asked the student.

Kitty smiled at the student and picked up a magazine and rolled it up. "What was the question again?"

In another classroom, Ororo was teaching a botany class and was teaching the students about different kinds of plants from around the world.

"Good morning class! Today we will be discussing about various plants from around the world. One of the most well known plants we will discuss today is the Venus flytrap. The Venus flytrap is a carnivorous plant that feeds on small insects and since they grow in soil that has little nitrogen, they gain their nitrogen from the insects they trap. In showing you what a Venus flytrap looks like, I have a small sample here in the greenhouse and I will give it some water to make it grow a bit faster."

Ororo then began to make the sky be filled with rain and the rain then fell through the sunroof in the greenhouse and fell on the Venus flytrap. The students were so impressed with how the Venus flytrap started growing that they said, "OOOHHH! AAHH…YIKES!"

The Venus flytrap then grew too large and started snapping at everyone looking for some flies to eat.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Ororo and then she struck the Venus flytrap with lightning until the plant fell down dead.

The students were breathing like crazy and Ororo looked meekly at the flytrap and said, "Erm…maybe next time I will pour less rain on the plant so that way it would not attack us again."

In another classroom, Nightcrawler is teaching Germany language lessons to a group of students.

"Alright, everyone! Today I will be teaching you not only about the language of Germany, my home country, but also about the culture of Germany itself. You will be learning about the different types of foods that are created in Germany and also about the customs of Germany. Any questions?"

A student raised his hand and asked, "How do you say 'Sexy Mama' in German?"

The other students started giggling and Kurt said to himself, "Oh, what a day this is going to be."

In the next classroom (or should I say training room), Logan is teaching a group of students the art of self defense.

"Alright, you bunch of pansies. To survive in the battlefield, you're gonna need to learn how to fight, long and hard. This is gonna be the fight of your lives, so don't you try to wuss out or anything because you're gonna get burned by your enemies."

"So, what kind of training will you teach us?" asked one of the students.

Logan just looked the student in a sly way and then jumped right at the student with his claws sheathed near the student's neck.

"WHOA!" yelled the other students in surprise.

"And that kiddos is how you play the game," said Wolverine smiling viciously.


	2. Chapter 2: The Days and Lives of Teacher

Chapter 2: The Days and Lives of Teachers

Once the bell rang, the students and the teachers filed out of the classroom (yeah, yeah, you heard of this before) and the X-Men came together to talk about their day.

"Hello Kurt! How was your day?" asked Piotr.

"Hello Piotr! Well, everything went well, unless you count the fact that the students wanted to know every "sexy" saying in German," said Kurt.

"Wow, that is something you would not expect on your first day of class," said Piotr.

"Ja. How about you? Did you have any awkward moments during your first day of class?" asked Kurt.

"Oh everything went fine in my art class, although it became a class session on "How to paint a nude woman on an art canvas" in a thousand ways." said Piotr.

"Now that definitely outclassed the whole "sexy" talk in my class," commented Kurt.

Suddenly, a small wind came through the hallway and out came Ororo.

"Wow Ororo! That is one classy entrance you made!" said Kurt.

"Da, it is rare that anyone would come out of a wind tunnel in the hallways like that," commented Piotr.

"Well, it comes with having mutant powers that could control the weather, my friends," said Ororo. "So, how did your classes go?"

Kurt and Piotr looked at each other and said, "It was a "sexy" experience."

"What?" asked Ororo puzzled.

"We meant that there was nothing but sex on the students' minds today since in my German language class, the students wanted to know how to say certain "sex" talks in German while in Piotr's art class, the students were drawing nude pictures the entire time," said Kurt.

Ororo looked at Kurt and Piotr for awhile and then said, "Well, that is certainly an awkward experience to go through. As for me, I was doing fine in my botany class, until I have accidentally caused the Venus flytrap to grow too big when I was using my powers to water it."

"Boize Moi! Did the Venus flytrap grow up into Godzilla like proportions?" asked Piotr.

"Fortunately, no. I was able to strike it down with a lightning attack before it got too big and none of the students were hurt, although I suspect they are going to have nightmares about giant man eating plants coming out in the middle of the night eating them," said Ororo worriedly.

"Definitely not something you want in your happy dreams," said Kurt.

"Hey guys!" yelled out a cheerful voice that made Piotr's knees wobble with anticipation (I mean come on! The X-Men have got to have a little romance in their lives too!)

Anyway, Kitty Pryde comes down the hallway and asks everyone, "So how did you guys' days go? Did you have any problems with any of the students today?"

"Well Kitten, for my day, I had nearly caused a Venus flytrap to grow to gigantic proportions, however, none of the students were harmed, so my day was not too terrible," said Ororo.

"Yikes, sorry to hear about that Ororo. Well, it can't be worse than what happened to me," said Kitty.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"Well, for one thing, I was counseling this student who was having problems with dealing with being a mutant and everything was going great, until he asked me if my breasts were small."

Ororo, Piotr and Kurt just looked at Kitty with their mouths hanging wide open, until Kurt said, "So, uh, what did you do about this really awkward situation?"

"Oh, I just whacked him a bit with a magazine I bought from the tabloid stands and he didn't ask that question again after that," said Kitty.

"Aw, Katya. Do not believe what that young student said to you. You do not have small breasts, is that not right Kurt?" asked Piotr.

"Why are you asking me about this?" asked Kurt uncomfortably, "I could get slapped in the face if I said the wrong thing!"

"Good point," said Piotr meekly.

"Uh, thanks for your support guys, but I think I'll try to wing it from here," said Kitty.

"That is alright Kitty, at least you did not have to explain so many different sexual meanings in German," said Kurt.

"What? Is this like "sex education" day or something?" asked Kitty.

"Do not worry Katya. I had the same problems in my class, only the students were actually painting nude images to showcase their interest in sex education," said Piotr.

"You weren't thinking about me in those nude paintings, were you?" asked Kitty.

Piotr was silent for a few minutes and then said, "I do not know. Will what I say affect any chance I have in dating you in the future?" asked Piotr shyly.

"Hmm…I don't know. You be the judge on that," said Kitty slyly.

Suddenly, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt and Piotr all saw someone they knew too well trudging through the hallway as the students started backing away from this teacher.

"Hey Logan!" greeted Ororo, Kurt, Kitty and Piotr at the same time.

Logan just grunted at them.

"So, how did your day go?" asked Piotr.

Logan looked at the other four X-Men and said, "Well, let's just say that the kids ain't got nothing to worry about in the battlefield. I just let my claws do the talking for the classes."

"Ah, Logan. You are always letting violence do the talking for you," said Kurt good-naturedly.

"Yeah, like I care anyway," said Logan gruffly.

"Hey! Do any of you want to go down the hallway playing the 70s music again to represent our generation?" asked Kurt.

"No way. Leave me out of this one," said Logan.

"I want to try again!" said Kitty.

"Me too!" said Piotr.

"I like to try again also!" said Ororo.

"And here we go again," muttered Logan.

"Aw come on Logan! You have to admit you really liked showing off to Scott," said Kitty.

Logan smiled a bit and said, "You know, you always know what to say pumpkin."

"What song should we do this time? Does "Shining Star" from "Earth, Wind and Fire sound good?" asked Piotr.

"Oh, I think that is perfect Piotr!" said Ororo.

"Ja! Then we will play "Shining Star" next time we come down the hallways," said Kurt.

"Can we play an 80s song after "Shining Star?" asked Kitty.

"Hmmm…I guess we can. Just as long as it is not "Like a Virgin." Said Kurt.

Everybody laughed and walked down the hallways.


End file.
